When the Sun Tried to Come Out
by drying
Summary: First Kiss. Also, response to the Rain challenge at pkhhrswsc. Set in Hogwarts.


When the sun tried to come out  
Fandom: Harry Potter Rating: PG (if not G)  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione.  
Notes: First Kiss. Also, response to the Rain challenge at pkhhrswsc. Set in Hogwarts. No spoilers though. Cheesy stuff.

* * *

The sky was pink. It had been gray for most of the day, while the weak but constant rain kept falling on Hogwarts' grounds. When the rose-like shade filled Gryffindor's common room, it tainted the paper of Hermione's book. She had been studying non-stop since breakfast that Saturday. Harry, on the other hand, had stopped for lunch and rejoined her later, bringing back some food for her that she had been grateful for. Ron, unfortunately, didn't have time to study. He was busy cleaning the trophies as punishment for being caught in the Ravenclaw girl's dormitory.  
  
"The sun's trying to come out," Hermione said when she noticed the pink light covering the room. It was nearly dawn.  
  
Harry, who hadn't noticed it until she brought it to his attention, looked up to her and noticed that everything around him was painted pink.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked distractedly while she closed her book, watching enthralled. The light made it seem like an entirely different room. Harry looked at her, noticing the smile on her lips, the shade of healthy pink on her face. He hadn't seen that color in Hermione's features for a while. Lately, she had been too focused studying to go out and enjoy the fresh spring air. His eyes drifted to her hair, noticing the pink strands that framed her face.  
  
"Very beautiful," he replied, even when he hadn't looked around the room. Hermione sighed resigned as she opened her book once again, but Harry's hand shut it before she could do anything to stop him. He was standing beside her, holding his hand out. "We're taking you outside," he said.  
  
"Harry, I really have to finish these three chapters now if I want to make it dinner," she protested, but her efforts were futile. It seemed he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
  
"I know you don't want to be in here, Hermione," he replied, still waiting for her to get out of her chair. "It stopped raining. Let's go for a short walk and then we'll come back and continue burning our brains out," he suggested with a smirk that Hermione couldn't resist. Well, she couldn't resist the prospect of taking a short break, actually. Or at least that was what she told herself as she followed Harry out of the common room.  
  
"Aren't you glad you stepped out of there?" he asked as walked outside. The sky was still tainted pink and it wasn't raining at the moment, but every now and then a few distracted drops would fall on them, brought by the soft breeze from the edges of the castle and the surrounding trees.  
  
Hermione nodded as she stretched her arms and back. "I really needed this," she said.  
  
"You work too hard," he said softly, knowing it was a subject that she didn't like talking about. Her look said it all. She really didn't like to hear them say it over and over. "Fine," he said as if he was waving a white flag, looking up to the sky. The pink shade was vanishing, melting into purple as the sun started to set somewhere behind the clouds. "But you don't look good," he blurted quickly, knowing that it was the last thing she wanted to hear.  
  
"Well, thank you, Harry," she replied with sarcasm. "Just what a girl wants to hear."  
  
"Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that. But you look paler. I haven't seen that lovely shade of pink on your cheeks for a while now," he explained, hoping it didn't sound as if it was something he particularly liked about her. "Not until today, when the sun tried to come out. It was a really beautiful sight," he added, barely whispering the words.  
  
And there it was the shade again, on her cheeks. Only this time it wasn't reflected on her skin. She was blushing furiously. "It's been raining a lot lately," she shrugged, glancing at Harry, who was hiding his eyes, staring at the wet grass under his feet. He was embarrassed for telling her that he missed the blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Do you…" she whispered, but stop mid sentence. She was going to ask him is he thought she was beautiful, but Harry looked up at her with his face flushed and gulping with effort. His nervousness spoke for himself. She found it sweet and somewhat amusing to see him like that.  
  
"Do you think the sun will come out tomorrow," she asked, trying to make conversation to let him relax. Harry looked up. A thick layer of dark clouds was above them over once again, now covering everything with a shade of gray. His eyes drifted back to Hermione's face, still flushed and bright.  
  
"I think it might," he replied, enthralled, as her face came closer to his. In a second, Hermione's lips were on his lips, leaving a soft and tender kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she whispered against his mouth.  
  
"Anytime," he replied absently as he returned the kiss, feeling the warmth of her skin against his burning him like the rays of sun, even when the rain had started falling down on them.  
  
The End 


End file.
